


We're together, now we're undone.

by wordsasweapons



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsasweapons/pseuds/wordsasweapons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots of Ann/Leslie in various sexual encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a thing, and I'm only kind of embarrassed.
> 
> Except not really because the lack of smut for this pairing is rather disappointing. Each one will vary from Mature to Explicit, an established or unestablished relationship, various sexual acts, some long, some short, so on and so forth. Tags will be added as I go along. Anything I post feel free to request I tag something that isn't.

Prompt: Leslie comes home from a long work related trip, Ann is happy to see her. One thing leads to another and Leslie asks her how many times she "took care of herself" while thinking about her, and missing her. They end up having fairly rough sex that night to make up for the lost time.

Established relationship. Referenced Masturbation. Sex toys.

**+**

 

"Ann? Are you here?" Leslie calls out, removing her key from the lock and closing the door behind her, stepping through the living room, the only light provided by the lamp on the table in the corner of the room. It's late, and Ann might already be asleep. She hadn't answered her text, and that's only ever because she's either working and can't answer, or she's sleeping.

 

Leslie leaves her suitcase by the couch, sets her keys in the bowl on the shelf separating the dining area and kitchen. She notices a note sticking to the fridge that's unmistakably Ann's handwriting.

 

 _Hey Les, sorry if I'm asleep before you get home._  
_There's dinner in the fridge for you if you're hungry, waffles are in the fridge._  
_Sorry they're not fresh, I'll make it up to with JJ's in the morning._

 _I'm happy you're home._  
_I love you, Ann. x_

leslie smiles at the note, fingers running over Ann's scribbled letters. God, she'd really missed her. She's been gone nearly two months, and in Leslie's book, that's far too long. She remembers nearly flipping out when Ann went away for just a week to visit her family early in their relationship. Ann had said while she felt touched she'd missed her so much, some of her texts may have been a little dramatic. And the attempt at phone sex was probably a bad idea. Leslie definitely agrees with that one. She still can't quite look Ann's mother in the eye without thinking about it.

 

Leslie stifles a half laugh/half groan thinking about it again, before she tucks Ann's note in her pocket (scrapbook material, definitely) and quietly makes her way to her and Ann's bedroom in the back of the house. She opens the door, stepping inside and closing the door quietly behind her. She eyes Ann's sleeping form briefly before darting into the closet, kicking off her shoes and removing her clothes. She spots one of Ann's shirts first and decides to put it on, slipping on a pair of her old sweatpants and walking over to the bed, slipping in easily behind Ann, winding an arm around her waist, pressing her face into her hair.

 

"Mmm," Ann hums, stirring slightly.

 

"Hi," Leslie whispers, her hold on Ann's waist tightening a bit, placing a kiss behind her ear.

 

Ann shifts in Leslie's hold, turning over so she's facing her and she wastes no time in connecting their lips. The warmth of Ann's mouth against hers is very welcomed, it sends a current through her body that she decides she never wants to go this long without feeling. Leslie winds her fingers into Ann's hair, keeping her close. She breathes Ann in, feels Ann press deeper into the kiss and she thinks about how much Ann must have missed her too. Thinks about Ann falling asleep in this bed by herself, how many nights did she think about her, and let her hand wander...

 

Leslie pulls back from the kiss with a small gasp, a shiver running down her body, stopping in the pit of her stomach at the thought of Ann touching herself, and thinking about her.

 

Ann's thumb brushes lightly against her cheek, and Leslie opens her eyes, inhaling through her nose.

 

"Hi," Ann repeats her own word back, and it's so good to hear her voice. She heard it of course over the phone, over Skype, but nothing beats hearing it in person.

 

"I missed you," Ann continues, and Leslie can hear the small smile before she sees it but she can't stop thinking, too far gone in her own little fantasy.

 

"How much did you miss me?" She mumbles and Ann chuckles like she's trying to be cute.

 

"A lot, a crazy amount," Ann whispers, and Leslie feels her move back in, feels her lips against hers once again and Leslie finds her hands moving of their own accord, slipping under Ann's shirt, fingers dancing against her skin. She smirks when the kiss breaks, Ann's stomach tensing at the contact.

 

Leslie, suddenly confident, rolls them over so Ann's beneath her, her hand traveling lower as she speaks. "Did you think about me, Ann?" her hand dips lower, fingers slipping past Ann's silk panties, splaying to avoid touching her where she most wants it if the sudden buck of her hips is any indication. Her fingers glide through Ann's folds, biting her lip at the wetness she already finds. With a small circle of Ann's entrance with the tip of a finger, she finally adds, "Did you touch yourself?"

 

Ann's already writhing beneath and she almost feels bad for teasing her. Until Ann opens her mouth, the words falling in a breath, "Yes..."

 

Leslie all but slams her thighs together to get any kind of friction because she's already very aroused, and her breathing is picking up. She shifts to get herself between Ann's legs more comfortably, Ann helping her out by spreading them wider. Her confidence is growing, so she continues the movement of her fingers, stroking slowly, up and down.

 

"How did you touch yourself? Tell me," Leslie breathes out, watching Ann's face scrunch up as she mutters a barely audible  _fuck_ , causing Leslie to pick up the speed of her fingers a bit, her thumb finally brushing against Ann's clit.

 

"Jesus, Leslie..." Ann growls out, hips rolling in an attempt to grind herself against Leslie's hand, wanting more than she's being given.

 

"Tell me, Ann. Did you use your fingers, thinking about how you wish they were mine?"

 

"Fingers." It's only one word, and it's breathy whine when Ann says it, and she feels herself grow wetter. She guides her fingers into Ann just as Ann rolls her hips down again and the whine turns into a breathy, deep shout and Leslie's pretty sure she's about to come for the first time in her life without ever being touched. She leans down, brushing her lips over Ann's, noses bumping as she begins to slowly pump her fingers in, then out and back in again.

 

Ann's breath is hot against her lips, and with each pass of her fingers her breathing slowly becomes a pant. With every slow thrust in, Leslie moves harder, causing Ann's breath to hitch each time. Eventually, Ann must get fed up with the slow and steady, because her hand shoots down between them, taking hold of Leslie's wrist and guiding her into her quicker until she's moving at a pace she likes and her hand moves to Leslie's hip, fingers digging into her skin.

 

Leslie watches the sweat start to glisten across Ann's forehead, her fingers pumping fast and when she feels Ann's walls start to clench against her fingers, she presses her thumb against her clit, thrusts in deep and stays there as Ann spasms around her, back arching, her name coming out of her mouth in a cry.

 

When Ann huffs out a breath as she comes down, hips twitching, Leslie removes her fingers. She sits back and brings the fingers up to her lips, sucking them in and tasting Ann. It's something she normally doesn't do, much preferring to taste Ann when she goes down on her. But she's also never _fucked_ Annlike that, completely letting go and losing herself in a fantasy _about_ Ann, so why the hell not. She catches Ann watching her carefully, chest moving up and down as she breathes deeply.

 

Leslie grins, dropping her hand and lowering herself, moving up Ann's body, stopping at her collarbone and kissing along it, before settling herself flush against her, lips pressing and teeth grazing her jaw, Ann's hands coming to rest at her lower back, head turning to find Leslie's lips with her own in a brief kiss.

 

Ann pulls back, head resting back against the pillow. Her face is relaxed, body still tingling. "You should go away more often if that's what happens," she teases, and Leslie pinches her side slightly, causing Ann to jump and laugh.

 

"Ha, Ha. I'll keep that in mind and you won't get anything next time," Leslie fires back, causing Ann to laugh a little harder before she chews on her bottom lip and Leslie doesn't miss the way her pupils dilate suddenly.

 

"Mmm, I'd just have to take care of you then, wouldn't I?"

 

The throbbing between her legs from a moment ago that became just a dull ache makes it's presence known again, and she feels her cheeks flush and Ann must notice because her hands have slid lower, into Leslie's sweats and she's all but cupping her ass. Before she can let her mind wander on that detail, she shudders and groans, hips absentmindedly grinding down against Ann. She realizes her eyes have slipped shut, and they fly open, looking down at Ann.

 

She bites her lip, and knows what she wants. "Can we use the--"

 

Ann nods before she can finish, and Leslie can't tell if she's touched Ann knows her that well, or she's aroused further. She thinks it might be both.

 

Leslie sits up, moving so Ann can get up as well. She moves over to their dresser and opens the middle drawer, pulling out the strap on that Leslie loves every once in awhile. Ann makes quick work of her pajama bottoms and panties, then pulls on the harness and fiddles with it until it's just right and snug against her. She looks up, catching Leslie watching her.

 

Ann makes her way back over to the bed, climbing up and before she can move over Leslie, she sits up and presses her hand to Ann's chest, leaning closer and whispering in her ear, "I want to ride you."

 

Ann doesn't protest or object, simply moves around Leslie so she's lying back against the pillows, propped up a bit against them. Leslie moves quickly, straddling Ann's hips, pressing herself up against the fake cock. Ann's hands come to rest on Leslie's hips as she starts to grind slowly against it, watches Leslie chew on her bottom lip. Her eyes drop to where their bodies are connected, watches Leslie grind herself against the cock between her legs.

 

Leslie's hand slips between her legs, rubbing her clit slowly, still grinding as she works herself up, feels herself getting wetter again. When she feels she's ready, she lifts herself up, rests her hands against Ann's chest and sinks down on the cock, moving slowly until she's taken all of it. She stays still for a moment, then starts a slow grind that builds, and builds until she's sitting up straight, really riding the cock, lifting and dropping back down. Ann's grip on her hips tighten a bit, watches Leslie's breasts bounce and all she wants to do is kiss her.

 

"Les, come here," she breathes out. After a moment Leslie obeys, hands resting on either side of Ann's head, changing the angle of the cock inside herself a bit. She groans deep in her throat and Ann's lips connect with hers. Leslie's tongue darts out and she happily allows her access, their tongues brushing against each other. When Leslie starts to move again, Ann moves her hips up with each of Leslie's downward movements, swallowing Leslie's whimpers with each deep thrust.

 

In a show of strength Leslie hadn't expected, Ann sits up completely, wrapping her arms around Leslie and flipping her over, the cock slipping out of Leslie for only a moment before settling between her thighs and slides back in quickly, Leslie's whimpers now a growl, her legs quickly wrapping around Ann's hips and pulls her further inside. Ann sets a quick rhythm, lips everywhere she can reach. Leslie's lips, her jaw, her neck, her collarbone.

 

"Harder, fuck, Ann..." It comes out in a groan, and Ann swears her heart might beat out of her chest and she knows she's going to be sore in the morning, the both are, but her thrusts become sharper, hitting Leslie just right who's now panting, clinging to her, mouth falling open and a string of swears Ann's not used to hearing from Leslie. Suddenly, with just the right thrust of Ann's hips Leslie comes with a loud shout, her cunt clenching against the cock and Ann thinks about the way Leslie feels when she comes, hot and clenching around her. Ann leans forward just a bit, adding friction from the base of cock against her own clit, continues to fuck Leslie through her orgasm before she comes as well. She falls forward, face buried in Leslie's neck and shoulder, breathing hard.

 

They lay there for a while, collecting themselves before the position grows uncomfortable. Ann lifts herself slowly, guiding the cock out of Leslie, who shudders slightly beneath her. She undoes the straps of the harness, letting it fall from her hips and shoving it off the bed, ignoring the voice in her head telling her that's not sanitary.

 

She collapses beside Leslie, taking a deep breath as she looks up at the ceiling, just listening to Leslie breathe beside her. Leslie rolls over after several minutes of silence and stillness, her arm lazily draping over Ann's waist as she cuddles up beside her.

 

"I missed you so much," she murmurs, voice already thick with sleep.

 

Ann lets out a small laugh, turns slightly to face Leslie a little better. "I couldn't tell at all."

 

"I'm not sure what got into me, that wasn't... usually how I like to do this, you know that." Leslie mutters quietly, and Ann's brows knit together wondering why it sounds like Leslie's apologizing. She moves completely onto her side, wraps her own arm around Leslie and tangles their legs together, presses a kiss to her forehead.

 

"Shh, Les. It's okay," she runs her hand gently up and down Leslie's back, soft and reassuring. "I loved it, I promise. You're so sexy, so beautiful."

 

Ann watches Leslie blush, smiles to herself and presses a kiss to the tip of Leslie's nose, who nudges against Ann's before their lips meet in a deep, but sweet kiss, Ann's hand continuing it's gentle caress of Leslie's back. Eventually Leslie pulls back, turns in Ann's hold and Ann follows suit, wraps herself tightly around Leslie and holds her. Leslie's a major post sex cuddler, Ann was happy to learn, and that's how they fall asleep, with hands holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie's stressed, overworked and upset, about a lot. She needs Ann to help her through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough sex, explicit language.

**+**

 

"You're so quiet," Ann mumbles, a hand winding through Leslie's hair.

 

Leslie, head resting against Ann's chest, hums before answering softly, "You really don't want me to start, I'm afraid I won't stop and you'll have to make sure I'm still breathing."

 

Ann chuckles, "Wouldn't be the first time."

 

Leslie doesn't say anything, only sits up and away from Ann's embrace. She lets out a heavy sigh, and it does nothing to relieve the tension she feels in every muscle, and weight of her shoulders and heart.

 

"Just talk to me," Ann says, and the dam breaks.

 

Leslie talks about how much harder this City Council job is. Harder than she thought. Her fellow council members are infuriating and she feels like she's not accomplishing anything she thought she would. She misses the ease of knowing how to navigate the Parks world. She fooled herself into thinking this would be the same, or even slightly the same.

 

And then there's Ben. Ben, who she's no longer with. Because he got an important job managing campaigns in D.C. and despite what they told each other and the promises they tried to keep, long distance isn't easy, and it isn't fun. Breaking up wasn't easy or fun, but it just wasn't working anymore and it was making her miserable. Then again, she doesn't know if how she's feeling now is any better. She feels like she might burst, and for once in her life, Leslie Knope might be willing to admit she's exhausted, dragged down by everything.

 

The tears come then, hot and stinging in the corners of her eyes. But Ann's there, Ann's always there.

 

She reaches a hand out, "Come here, Les, come here." Leslie falls into her, head against her chest as she listens to Ann's heartbeat. Ann's hand strokes gently, soothingly up and down her back and Leslie relishes in being this close to someone. Of course, being close to Ann isn't exactly new, but the warm sensation and tingle down her spine is. Leslie feels Ann's lips press to the side of her head, hears her whisper that it's all going to be okay, and her breath catches in her throat. She returns the favor by brushing her lips against Ann's collarbone in a lazy kiss, the only answer she has suddenly. But she doesn't stop, and it causes Ann to freeze as Leslie lifts her head, lips connecting with Ann's neck, nibbling, nipping, soft pecks of lips on skin.

 

"Leslie..." Leslie thinks it's meant to stop her, but she's suddenly too far gone, and Ann's skin is so warm, welcoming.

 

Leslie brings her arms up, winding around Ann's neck in an attempt to get closer. Her breath tickling her skin as she moves up to her jaw, mumbling, "Ann, Ann, Ann..."

 

Ann swallows, on the edge of stopping this and allowing it to continue. Until Leslie's lips are brushing against her own, Leslie's breath hot and it causes Ann to part her lips in a sigh.

 

"I need you." Leslie whispers.

 

"I'm right here," Ann breathes back.

 

Leslie's eyes finally open, and Ann is immediately drawn to them. She sees something in them she's never seen before, or at least not directed at her. She's shaking her head, before her forehead connects with Ann's and Ann doesn't know if Leslie's trying to get as close as possible, like crawling inside Ann will somehow make everything go away, but that's what it feels like. The next words out of Leslie's mouth sets Ann's whole body on fire, heart beating faster.

 

"I want you to fuck me, Ann."

 

Ann's pretty sure her heart has never beat this fast in her life. She can feel it pounding in her chest, she can hear it and feel it in her ears. Leslie's somehow closer, chest to chest with Ann, and it's no longer her own heart she can feel.

 

"Please, I need... it. I need you." Leslie breathes the words against Ann's mouth, and Ann's helpless to not give Leslie the comfort she needs. She thinks briefly being so selfless could get her in trouble. But this is Leslie, and if there's anyone in the world who's gonna hold her upright as well, it's her.

 

Ann tilts her head, and she kisses her and Leslie makes a noise in the back of her throat that makes Ann dive deeper. In a matter of minutes, Ann's forcing Leslie back against the couch. Leslie drops her legs open, Ann settling between, lips never parting. All Ann can focus on is Leslie's lips moving with hers, as they exhale through their noses. Leslie's hands find Ann's hips, gripping tightly, and Ann grinds down against Leslie, pulling a moan from the back of her throat that finally breaks the seal of their lips. Ann moves her head to lean down and kiss Leslie's neck, and she allows it until Ann bites down softly at her pulse point and Leslie has other plans.

 

"Ann," she grunts, tugging her down by the hips as she bucks her own up to meet Ann's. Ann can't help herself, and rocks against Leslie, who hums her approval, chewing on her bottom lip. She isn't sure how it escalated so quickly. It reminds Ann briefly of being a teenager, hormone crazed and unwilling to wait, just raw unabashed grinding against each other as she sucks on Leslie's neck.

 

"Ann," Leslie moans this time, before adding, "I'm wet, I..."

 

Ann doesn't mess around this time, she doesn't tease her. Something in Ann goes off, and Leslie looks pleased at the look of pure lust in Ann's eyes as she sits back, fingers hooking into Leslie's pajama bottoms and panties. She removes them quickly, Leslie helping as she kicked them off, one leg falling to the side as the other drops and dangles off the couch. She's left bare and spread for Ann at the waist down.

 

Ann imagines in another scenario she would take her time. She would learn every curve of Leslie's body and watch her face as she went down on her. That's not what Leslie wants or needs right now. It's too heavy, it's too heated for that. Ann adjusts herself between Leslie's legs, hooking the one leg over her hip and wastes no time in sliding her fingers from Leslie's entrance to her clit, repeating the movement several times until Leslie's rolling her hips down against her hand.

 

She stops suddenly, and Leslie starts to protest before Ann quickly pushes two fingers into her, the protest becoming a throaty moan as she tosses her head back, hips bucking. Ann scissors her fingers slightly as she shifts again to allow herself to lean down over Leslie comfortably, breathing softly against her lips.

 

"Oh, god... Ann," Leslie hisses, a hand coming up to cup her own breast as the other grips the back of the couch. Ann smirks, and Leslie somehow grows more impatient. Ann should've expected that.

 

"More, Ann," Leslie moans into Ann's mouth, and Ann swallows her words in a lazy kiss. Leslie's desperate, desperate for a release she hasn't felt in far too long. Desperate for this weight to fall away, desperate for it to be Ann, who she trusts above all others, that gets her there. She needs it to be Ann to finally unravel her. Ann, who's now stretching her with another finger and she writhes and thrusts her hips to meet her. Ann moves her head again, this time so she can nip at Leslie's ear, which earns her another throaty moan as she continues thrusting her fingers in and out. Ann moves back a bit, pausing the movement of her fingers for only second as she gets a better look at her fingers disappearing inside of Leslie, her other hand moving to pinch Leslie's clit, and she cries out.

 

"Fuck, oh god," Leslie pinches her own nipple, squeezing her breast and Ann lets out a moan of her own because seeing Leslie like this, letting herself be fucked and taken and writhing, words Ann doesn't hear often falling from her mouth, turns her on more than she's ever been. She continues fucking her, stretching her cunt with her fingers as she rubs her own thighs together, needing any kind of friction she can get. She's wet, and can feel her own clit throbbing. It takes every ounce of energy she has not to close her eyes, just so she can continue to watch Leslie, completely lost in the sounds she's making, the feeling of being inside her, how hot and slick and grasping she is.

 

"I'm so close," Leslie pants, and Ann chews on her lip so hard she thinks she tastes blood. Again, something goes off in Ann and she slows her fingers down, but angles them so that they're hitting Leslie deeper, harder than before. She leans back down, breathing heavily into Leslie's ear.

 

"Come for me, I want you to come so hard for me." Leslie nods, eyes closed tight, chest heaving. Ann bites her lip, glances down and then back up, turning her head to nuzzle her nose against Leslie's cheek. "Think you can take one more?"

 

Leslie groans, cries out, "Yes." Ann's never allowed herself to be like, but this is new and powerful and of course it would be this way between them after years of pent up feelings Ann is sure were never one sided. She's so turned on, and it's the knowledge that it's Leslie she's got her fingers inside of, Leslie who she's fucking on her couch, Leslie who wanted her to fuck her, sends jolts of pleasure throughout her entire body.

 

Ann slowly, and for the first time since this started, eases a fourth finger into Leslie with care. Leslie's face scrunches up, contorts and goes instantly still as she adjusts to the feeling of being stretched further. Ann kisses her cheek, then slides in the rest of the way.

 

"Jesus... fuck," Leslie exclaims, and Ann grins. When Ann takes too long, Leslie starts moving her hips again, huffing out a breath.

 

"Dammit, Ann, fuck me," and then she laughs despite herself, which causes Ann to laugh. Ann slides her fingers out slowly, only to shove them back in.

 

Leslie's laugh turns into a gasp, "Yes, right there."

 

Ann only has to thrusts her fingers a couple more times, with another pinch of Leslie's clit before Leslie's coming, hard. Ann moans as she feels Leslie's muscles tighten around her fingers, pulling her deeper, dragging a long orgasm out of her. Leslie's crying out, whimpering and clutching the couch, gripping Ann's arm and Ann just fucks her through it, gently and sweetly until she's come down and collapses against the couch, boneless.

 

Ann removes her fingers, pulling a content sigh from Leslie, who shifts to allow Ann to lay back in the couch. Leslie fits into her side, getting her breathing under control. Ann just plays with her hair again like she had all night. Leslie feels light again, doesn't feel that weight anymore. An exhausted, but satisfied smile spreading across her face. And for once, she doesn't have a million thoughts or questions.

 

She lifts her head a bit, leaning up and pressing her lips to Ann's in a tender kiss, a kiss meant to say thank you. Ann kisses her back, knowing right away what it means, and they stay like that for several moments just lazily kissing each other, before Leslie pulls back, rests her head against Ann's chest, and falls asleep.

 

She's light, floating, Ann keeping her in orbit with the beat of her heart in her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a pretty active sex life, and Leslie's always curious about trying new things. Ann's more than willing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap-on, anal sex, Ann is a bottom.

**+**

 

Ann has never done this, with a man, let alone a woman. And she thinks she should have been weirded out by it. This isn't something she's ever thought about, let alone thought she'd enjoy. She had always been on the slightly vanilla side of sex. That was until she started dating Leslie Knope and realized all that energy Leslie carries all day everyday, definitely carries over into their sex life and she's always looking for new things for them to try, new things to drive Ann wild. The look in Leslie's eye when she broached the subject was intriguing enough.

 

Leslie's sat in their bed, with an impressive length dildo strapped to her and in her hand as she lubes it up and watching Ann look over her shoulder. She was never a fan of this position, finding being on your hands and knees demeaning. But that look in Leslie's eyes as she waits for this, god help her, it somehow makes her wetter.

 

They had prepared earlier, of course. Leslie prepped her with fingers and a warm, careful mouth around her asshole. Leslie always seemed to have some fixation with her ass. When the tip of Leslie's tongue entered her, she shut her eyes and just breathed, until it started to feel right. She surprises herself when just Leslie tonguing her makes her come, makes her expand and widen, allowing Leslie's fingers to go deeper until she's ready for the cock.

 

"Are you ready, Ann?" She asks softly. Ann nods, feels Leslie's weight shift forward and Ann takes a deep breath. "You're so ready for me," she adds with a finger circling her asshole.

 

"Fuck," Ann whimpers under the pressure of the finger sliding back inside of her.

 

"Is that what you want?" Leslie asks, and Ann shudders. She doesn't talk like this often, but Ann can't deny that when she does, it's sexier than she could have ever imagined.

 

"Mhm," she nods and takes another long breath.

 

She can do this for Leslie. She wants to do this for herself. She'd do anything for her, and knows Leslie would do anything for her. It's probably why every night they spend together is so intense, and perfect, whether it's this or the way they tenderly and passionately make love. Ann loves this though, really, when Leslie fucks her roughly. Loves being taken by her, and knows she'll never get tired of it.

 

But there's care there, and there's love. Leslie loves her so much. Leslie never hurts her, and when Ann cries out with the first finger too quickly inserted they slow down. Suddenly Ann's brought back to the moment, when she feels the head of the fake cock against her, and she nearly collapses on the bed already, just thinking about Leslie pounding into her from behind.

 

Leslie's hand grips her hip but the other sweeps across her lower back, gentle, meant to comfort.

 

"Oh God," Ann slumps her forehead into the pillows. "God, fuck..."

 

Leslie bites her lip as the cock slowly works its way inside of her. It's halfway inside and Ann's overwhelmed with sensations she's never felt before. Leslie's hands roam over Ann's ass. She's pretty sure no one's ever been as into her ass as Leslie is. She'll catch her staring when she's wearing anything from scrubs to jeans. Ann lets out a gasp as Leslie continues to push in.

 

"Do you like it, is it okay?" Leslie asks, as another inch is pushed inside.

 

"Ugh, fuck... yes." Ann moans out in a combination of mild discomfort, that's turning into a strange arousal.

 

Then she realizes that strange feeling is quickly becoming real arousal, she's truly turned on. Her cunt throbs, her clit desperate for contact. Ann loves being the bottom when it comes to Leslie. Maybe that's why she likes when Leslie slides out and back in abruptly, thrusting the length of the cock into her ass. She loves it, because it's Leslie, and she'll give her anything she wants.

 

"More," Ann finds herself whimpering, and Leslie smacks her ass, the sting and vibration felt throughout her body.

 

"Oh God," she roughly exhales, so loud it's over the sounds of skin slapping against skin.

 

She can hear Leslie's breathing speed up and her hips go faster until her thighs slam into Ann's cheeks over and over. Ann lets out small gasps every time the cock hits her deeper, and bites down on her lip hard as she's fucked and stretched this way. The pace is so wild Ann thinks she might just pass out.

 

"Fuck, Ann," it comes out a strangled cry.

 

"Yes, oh god, yes..." Ann pants, then grunts as Leslie slumps over her, the cock still buried inside of her as Leslie moves her hips in small thrusts. Ann cries out as she comes when Leslie sneaks a hand under her body and finds her clit, rubbing quickly.

 

Leslie kisses up and down Ann's back as she comes down, then carefully removes the cock from Ann and then from around her own hips. She settles down beside Ann, stroking her back, placing a kiss to Ann's temple.

 

"I love you," Leslie murmurs.

 

Ann hums, exhausted, but a small smile on her face. "I love you too."

 

She's already thinking about what they might do next, before she drifts off to sleep, the comforting hand tracing circles against her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: what if the fight in the bathroom from 3x13 had a different outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough, angry sex against a wall/door.

**+**

 

They've been going at it for what feels like a century, or that's Leslie being overdramatic again. Ann's words, just moments ago. Ann's drunk, angry words. Ann's pressed up against the bathroom counter, eyes dark, shouting. She looks taller like this somehow, more powerful. Leslie doesn't understand why that sends a current of something other than anger through her body.

 

"I don't understand how this is my fault!" Ann shouts, hands flailing.

 

"Everything's not your fault all the time!" Leslie shouts back, which earns an eyeroll from Ann and more shouting. Leslie's head hurts, and she can't tell if it's the alcohol or the yelling. She takes a step back, bringing a hand up to her temple and rubbing. Ann won't stop. Most of everything she's saying is true, she thinks, but doesn't wanna hear it right now. She just wants Ann to stop. With a frustrated groan, Leslie lunges forward in an attempt to be intimidating and get in Ann's face, it backfires because her head is spinning and she falls into Ann instead, and somehow their lips clumsily meet.

 

They both freeze, and Leslie leans back, alarmed. Ann's just watching her. Leslie's mostly alarmed, because it didn't feel weird. It should have been weird, right? It seemed to work, though, because Ann's silent, and when she finally does open her mouth to say something Leslie swallows whatever it was in another kiss, and this one doesn't stop. Ann doesn't miss a beat and her hands find Leslie's hips, tugging her against her as her lips part, tongue darting out. With a groan, Leslie parts her lips and their tongues meet. It's stubborn, neither willing to give anything up or give in to the other. Leslie's fingers are digging into Ann's sides, Ann's tongue is doing things no man has ever done before and Leslie wonders briefly if all girls kiss this well.

 

Ann breaks the kiss first, breathing heavily and Leslie doesn't have time to look Ann in the eye before Ann's head is lowering and her lips connect with her neck and sucks. Leslie's eyes flutter closed, and her hips involuntarily buck forward. She's still so mad, and when Ann's teeth graze her skin it isn't sweet, and it only fuels the fire.

 

Leslie's eyes fly open, a hand coming up and pressing against Ann's chest, shoving her back.

 

"Don't you dare," she pants. Ann's looking back at her, shaking her head like she doesn't understand, swollen lips and dark, dark eyes.

 

"You don't get to mark me," Leslie spits out, taking a deep breath in an attempt to get her heart rate back to normal. She watches Ann breath in, nostrils flaring. She takes a step for the door, but Ann's sharp voice stops her, "You're so infuriating sometimes."

 

Leslie spins around, brows raised and eyes wild and Ann doesn't back down, taking the few steps over to her, stopping in front of her. "Me? You're the one who won't just listen, and let me help you!"

 

Ann throws her arms up, scuffing. "I don't need you running my life all the damn time."

 

Ann keeps going, and Leslie fires back until she's heard enough and snaps.

 

"Oh my god, shut up, please." Ann jumps a bit, and Leslie almost wants to apologize but keeps her mouth shut, stubborn as always. They look at each other silently for a moment, before Leslie sighs and reaches behind her for the doorknob, only to be stopped by Ann's hand around her wrist.

 

"We're not done," Ann mumbles, and for the millionth time tonight Leslie tries and searches for answers in Ann's eyes. She doesn't feel like talking, or yelling anymore so she does the only thing she can think of, the only thing that's worked to get Ann to shut up. She closes the distance between them again, and Ann pushes her up against the bathroom door quickly. It only throws her off for a second before Leslie pushes back, pushes further into the kiss and it's suddenly a fight to see who can get the upper hand. When Ann's hand pushes its way between Leslie's thighs, the kiss breaks as her head falls back against the door with a thud. Ann doesn't let up, as her fingers stroke Leslie through her jeans, before the button pops open, the zipper goes down and suddenly Ann's hand is now shoved in her jeans, past her panties.

 

"Ann," Leslie moans, unable to control herself as her hips roll, grinding herself against Ann's hand.

 

Ann leans forward, lips pressing against Leslie's in a sloppy kiss as she mumbles, "Don't talk."

 

Leslie's about to answer back, before Ann finds her clit, rubbing it lightly. Leslie moans, hips moving as she continues her grind against Ann's hand. Ann pressed up against her and her hands on her shoulders the only things keeping her upright as she slumps fully against the door, and just lets Ann take her right here.

 

Ann's head dips, lips connecting with Leslie's collarbone, sucking and teeth grazing. Leslie already feels like she's on fire, and then Ann pushes two fingers into her suddenly and she moans loudly, Ann lifting her head quickly to silence her with a kiss. Leslie moans into Ann's mouth as her fingers pump into her quickly. Each time Ann's fingers pull out she's left gasping and needy, but each thrust in is hard, and hits her deeply, pushing her back against the door and she can't recall a time something like this has ever felt so good, so raw, and uninhibited.

 

She can feel the pressure building, the energy around them so charged and ready to burst. Ann's thumb presses into Leslie's clit, and that sends her over the edge as she cries out, her walls spasming and clenching against Ann's fingers. Ann continues to pump into her as she comes, until Leslie's left over sensitive and panting hard.

 

Ann removes her fingers, and Leslie's almost disappointed. Before the reality of what just happened comes slamming into her. She just let her best friend fuck her in a bathroom, in some club, against a door. Angrily fuck her, at that. She runs a shaky hand through her hair, and collects herself enough to stand upright and walk out, not saying a word or even giving Ann a second glance.

 

Ann only watches her leave, muttering as they door slams shut behind Leslie's retreating form. "Fuck."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Grumpy Ann in the morning, with fluffy morning sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ann/Leslie morning sex.
> 
> For Amy.

**+**

 

Leslie slowly opens her eyes to the morning light streaming in. As usual, she blinks a few times to try and get the sleep from her eyes, and as usual, notices that the blankets are mostly wrapped around her sleeping girlfriend, and she's huddled beside her for warmth. With a sigh, Leslie rolls over to the edge of the bed, picking up her phone and checking the time. It was already pretty late in the morning. On rare days she allows herself to sleep in, but also knows it's incredibly difficult to wake Ann when she doesn't have a reason to be up in the morning. Leslie found that out through trial and error during their friendship after movie nights turned sleepovers, and now that they're together and Leslie spends nearly every night in bed with Ann, she's definitely aware of the fact that Ann is not a morning person.

 

However, she did enjoy the task of trying to wake Ann.

 

She rolled back towards Ann and gingerly pulled her close against her own body. Ann didn't even budge, still fast asleep. Leslie couldn't help but grin, brushing a hand through Ann's hair, exposing her neck and beginning to press a line of gentle kisses down the side.

 

Finally, stirring slightly, Ann presses back against Leslie with a sigh.

 

"Ann?" Leslie breathed into her ear, "We should get up."

 

Ann made a barely audible grunt at that, and Leslie tried not to laugh at how adorable Ann actually was, instead running her hand down Ann's bare side.

 

"Come on, babe," Leslie crooned, kissing Ann's jaw before rolling her onto her back. Ann's face twisted up in sleepy frown, but Leslie just smiled down at her and kissed around her face, neck, collarbone and chest until finally Ann gave up and opened her eyes with a sigh, squinting up at Leslie.

 

"Coffee," she demanded, voice still rough from sleep.

 

Leslie snorts and rolls her eyes, "So bossy."

 

Ann just glares at her, adding again, "Coffee." And really, Leslie should know better at this point. Ann does not function well until she's had at least a cup or two. Leslie blames years of weird hospital shifts for Ann's unhappy relationship with mornings.

 

Leslie huffs out a laugh, pushing herself up and out of bed. "Okay, okay, I'll go start some." She glances around the room for her shirt and pajama bottoms that had been tossed across the room by Ann the night before, when she had been in a much better mood. Finding them and slipping them on, she glances back to her girlfriend, who's pulled the blankets up over her head.

 

Leslie shakes her head, ducks out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen, moving about with ease and a soft hum. She's comfortable here, comfortable in Ann's kitchen. Having been friends for so long before and spent so much time here, she knows where everything is without having to think about it.

 

She goes about fixing Ann's favorite quickly, eager to get back to her. While coffee is the number one motivator for Ann in the morning, there is another tactic that's a close second, and Leslie's more than willing to give it a try, grinning to herself as she remembers the last time she tried.

 

She hits start, and makes her way back down the hall and into the bedroom, finding Ann in the same exact position she left her in. Leslie knelt on the bed beside Ann, shaking her gently.

 

"Ann, come on, coffee's on."

 

An incoherent mumble of words follows, causing Leslie bite her lip as she chuckles softly. "What was that?"

 

Ann pushed the blanket down over her face with clear reluctance so her face and unruly bed head were visible.

 

"I said, on does not mean ready."

 

Leslie hums, feigning thoughtfulness as she brushes a few fly aways from Ann's face. "Is there something I can do for you in the meantime?"

 

A smirk quirked up at the corners of Ann's mouth, her eyes brighter suddenly. Leslie matches it with a smirk of her own as she leaned down to plant a gentle kiss against Ann's lips. She then kissed down her throat and chest, before stopping at a breast and biting gently at the hardened nipple, which gets a gasp from Ann.

 

Leslie maneuvers herself so that she slips under the blanket, traveling down Ann's body, stopping to press feather light kisses against her stomach, which causes Ann to tense and actually giggle, a hand coming and swatting at Leslie's back.

 

"I swear to god, don't."

 

"Don't be ticklish there," Leslie calls through the layer of blanket.

 

Ann rolls her eyes, biting back another laugh that turns into a satisfied sigh when Leslie eases her legs apart, and dove in without hesitation, spreading her tongue flat against Ann's center. Smiling slightly at Ann's intake of breath and sighing gasp, Leslie moves a spread hand to each of Ann's thighs, pushing her legs further apart as she continues long, flat licks from Ann's entrance to her clit. Ann was already arching towards her, a silent plea for more hanging in the air. Instead, Leslie moves her left arm and secured it over Ann's pelvis to keep her right where she wanted her. She began to move her tongue between Ann's folds this time, but never lingering long enough on her clit, wanting her awake and begging for more.

 

That came soon enough. Ann's pre-coffee verbal skills aren't the best, instead she just strains against the arm holding her in place, spreading her legs wider, and panting loudly. After a few swipes of her tongue against Ann's entrance, Leslie pushes her tongue inside and gets a loud moan from Ann. Leslie hums at the taste of Ann against her lips and tongue, curls it and moves in and out slowly. She feels the hand against her back grip tightly through the blanket, Ann's hips rolling. Soon Leslie removes her tongue, Ann's whimpers of protest replaced quickly with groans of encouragement as Leslie pushes two fingers into her. she curls them upward quickly, eager to hear Ann crying out for her. She gets her wish as Ann cries out, the pressure building as she continues arching into Leslie's touch.

 

Their combined body heat makes being under the blanket too stifling after a while, and Leslie tosses it up over her head as she pushes her fingers deeper into Ann, finding that spot within her that drives her to desperate, needy shouts. She lowers her mouth to Ann's clit, Ann reaching for Leslie's now visible head and winding a hand in her hair, the other clutching at the sheets.

 

Continuing to move her fingers within her at a steady pace, Leslie flicks her tongue against Ann's clit a few times, revelling in Ann's countless moans and whispers of her name. If she could, she would happily spend entire days here between Ann's legs.

 

Soon Leslie could feel Ann's entire body tensing as she neared her peak, her cunt now grasping at her fingers. Leslie removed her mouth from Ann and focused on pressing her fingers into Ann deeper, the fingers of her other hand now pressing into her clit just the way Ann likes it and she comes with a lengthy, high pitched whine, pushing her head back against the pillows, trembling and moaning. Leslie gently fucks her through it, before Ann starts to pull away from the sensitivity, and Leslie removes her fingers, moving up Ann's body with soft kisses before capturing Ann's lips with her own.

 

She kisses her deeply, and Ann, more awake, kisses her back, biting at her lip and thrusting her tongue into Leslie's mouth. After several moments of this, Leslie pushes Ann back by the shoulder with a laugh.

 

"Ugh, you have morning breath." She teases, and can't keep the fondness out of her voice.

 

Ann smiles up at her, "And you taste like me."

 

Leslie narrows her eyes at Ann, a small smile on her face, and Ann adds, "If you had given me my coffee first, you'd be tasting that instead."

 

With a groan, Leslie rolls over. "I see morning orgasms aren't enough for you."

 

Ann reaches over and pats Leslie's thigh, murmuring softly. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

 

With a groan, Leslie rolls out of bed knowing full well that's just Ann telling her to bring her that coffee now. Leslie heads for the kitchen, fixing them both a cup, filling hers with sugary goodness and leaving Ann's black. She heads back into the bedroom, careful not to spill the hot liquid and finds Ann sitting up against the headboard, blankets pooled around her, her usual unbelievably sexy post orgasm flush to her skin and a lazy smile as she watches Leslie walk back in. Leslie hands her cup to her before settling in beside her, leaning against the headboard and taking a long sip of her own coffee. Ann scoots closer and nuzzles against Leslie's shoulder, both enjoying the quiet and closeness of the other.

 

After her cup was about half empty (which didn’t take long at the rate Ann drank coffee), Ann sat back up and pulled Leslie into a kiss. While Leslie always loved kissing Ann, she especially loved it when the taste of Ann got all mixed up in the wonderfully bitter taste of her black coffee, so she pushed her tongue in, sliding it alongside Ann’s and licking at the roof of her mouth. Ann moaned into the kiss and Leslie bit at Ann’s lip as she pulled away before smoothing it with her tongue. Ann equally loved the sugary taste of Leslie when she drinks her obscenely sweet coffee. 

 

Ann grins at her, reaching across Leslie to carefully take Leslie's mug, setting both of their mugs on the beside table and pushes Leslie down into the pillows, nudging in for a half kiss, mumbling against Leslie's lips. "Your turn."

 

Ann slides down Leslie's body, trailing teasing kisses down her chest, tongue swirling against her nipples. Leslie lets out a laugh when Ann darts her tongue against her belly button and soon Ann dives in, sending them both into a giggly tumble of touches and moans that sends them both right back to sleep when it's done.


End file.
